


Comics for Mr. Fell's Bookshop series

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Omens comics, M/M, POV Outsider, comics based on fanfiction, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Comics for Mr. Fell’s Bookshop ficlets by @holycatsandrabbits. Summary from the original fic: “Mr. Fell isn’t really an angel, it’s just a nickname.” "Why does he have wings, then?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Comics for Mr. Fell's Bookshop series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are you an angel, too?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835785) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> This is my little comics based on ‘Are you an angel, too?’ ficlet by @holycatsandrabbits that is a part of Mr. Fell’s Bookshop series. It’s not a full story, I think it’s about a half of the ficlet but I had so much fun doing this. I still don’t know if I'll do the rest of it. I think more likely I’ll do some other part of this series though beacause it's quite closed even like this. So we’ll see.

[ ](https://patolozka.tumblr.com/image/190483253929)

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also published on tumblr: https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/190483253929/comics-for-mr-fells-bookshop-ficlets-by  
> and on my account on Instagram (@patolozka).


End file.
